


The One With the Spanish Interrogation

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys/Rambling Wrecks AUs [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Week, Getting Together, M/M, Watching Y Tu Mamá También
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday, November 11, 2011; Instead of going to Troy for dinner on Friday night (in 3x08, "Super Sleuth") Puck and Kurt stay home to watch a movie with Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Spanish Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate "how they get together" fic for Fuckurt Week.
> 
>  
> 
> Not a new work. We're migrating the AUs away from the SOTB series and into their own, so we can get the odd tags and pairings off the SOTB series tags!

It’s surprisingly easy for Kurt to convince Burt that instead of family dinner this Friday night, Burt should take Carole out for a nice meal, taking advantage of the lack of football game that evening. Kurt assures Burt that he, Finn, and Puck can have a fine dinner on their own and ‘hang out’, which is exactly how Kurt presents it to Finn as soon as glee club rehearsal is over. 

“So make sure you don’t linger,” Kurt suggests to Finn. “We’ll take over the house for several hours.”

“I don’t ever linger,” Finn insists. “Lingering’s not, like, a _thing_ or whatever.”

“You sometimes linger in the locker room showers,” Puck says from Finn’s other side. 

“Just because the water pressure’s better than at home. Anyway, the acoustics are awesome in there, too!”

“Well, you can skip the impromptu concert this afternoon?” Kurt says, raising one eyebrow. 

“It’s been kind of cold in there lately, anyway,” Finn says, shrugging. “What are we eating?”

“We can order some Thai food, maybe,” Kurt says. “Extra spicy and extra meat, just the way you like it.”

“That’s how I like it, alright,” Finn agrees. “Ok, I won’t linger places.”

“Excellent!” Kurt beams at Finn, then turns towards the outer doors as Finn heads towards the cafeteria. 

“I don’t think he has any idea, K,” Puck says. 

“Hmm. No, I think you’re right,” Kurt agrees as they climb into the Navigator. It isn’t something Kurt would have anticipated, even a few weeks ago, but—he and Puck together came to a single conclusion, and he knows there’s always a chance of Finn being overwhelmed or even horrified. It’s the three of them, though, and Kurt thinks it makes a certain amount of odd sense. With Burt and Carole gone for hours, he and Puck can gently approach Finn and feel him out—figuratively, though hopefully literally as well. 

They finish their dual enrollment classes and then Kurt drives back to the house. He stands in the kitchen and frowns. “Should we start with a movie?”

“Probably?” Puck shrugs. “Maybe start with taking his keys just in case he totally freaks out on us.”

Kurt makes a face. “Hopefully that will be an unnecessary precaution.” Kurt waits until about twenty minutes before Finn should be home to order the food, and Puck sits at one end of the sofa, looking through the available movies on Netflix. Kurt piles all the extra throws and pillows in Burt’s recliner, so Finn won’t try to sit there, and then sits at the opposite end of the sofa as they wait. Finally, they hear Finn’s truck approaching and Kurt looks over at Puck, who looks slightly nervous. 

Finn opens the door and enters the room with what looks like a pie held aloft in one have. “I have brought pie!” he announces.

“Excellent. Dinner should be here in about fifteen minutes. I thought we’d just watch a movie while we ate.”

“Cool, what are we watching?” Finn asks, as he carries the pie into the kitchen. “It’s not that one I’ve already seen a bunch of times, is it? ‘Cause I’ve already seen that one a bunch of times.”

“No?” Kurt says. “I thought we’d go with classic comedy.”

“ _Ghostbusters?_ ”

“Ah, no,” Kurt replies, shaking his head slightly. “Not _Ghostbusters_. Come sit down and we’ll pick something out.”

“Sure, yeah, that’s cool, too,” Finn says. He looks at Burt’s chair with its stack of pillows and blankets, then flings himself onto the middle of the sofa, causing the sofa to slide back a little. “Nothing with English ladies in the weird dresses, though, ok? I’m still not over that one with the ardent love.”

“No period dramas, I suppose we can accommodate that.” Kurt slides closer to Finn and then stops, flipping through the selections, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Puck do the same. “Oh, this one was directed by one of the _Harry Potter_ directors,” he says casually. 

“Does it have subtitles?” Finn asks. “It looks like it has subtitles.”

“Yeah, that way if we’re loud, we still know what’s going on,” Puck says. 

“Why would we be loud?” Finn asks. “Wait, is this a horror movie?”

“No,” Puck says, shaking his head. 

“We might be loud when we eat,” Kurt says. “You never know.” He shifts again, letting his leg rest against Finn’s, and he wonders how long before Finn realizes something is up. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Finn says. “Do you guys mind if I have some of your food? I feel like I want a bite of everything. It’s been a weird week.”

“Hmm, yes, that’s fine,” Kurt answers. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Puck says. “You never did say how you made sure you wouldn’t get in trouble. I guess it worked, though, it’s been four days.”

Finn shrugs. “Nothing happened. What could I get in trouble about?”

“I don’t know, dude. Sometimes I think Figgins makes up new rules.”

“Never laid a hand on the guy,” Finn says, grinning. “Not a one.”

“You seemed to enjoy it regardless,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, well, he shouldn’t be saying shit or shoving anybody into lockers,” Finn answers. “Thought he’d have figured it out by now, but nope. Guess he knows it now, though.”

“Some people’s learning curve doesn’t curve at all,” Puck says, laughing. “Wait, you should tell Schue to play this movie in class.”

“Probably better than conjugating verbs, dude,” Finn says, but his attention is suddenly rather riveted to the screen. “Is this, uh. The movie you meant to put on?”

“Their girlfriends leave before we get to the interesting part,” Kurt says dismissively. The doorbell rings and Kurt gets up to collect the food. When he sits back down, Puck has slid closer to Finn, and they each have a leg pressed against one of Finn’s. Kurt distributes the food and sits back, leaning slightly against Finn. Finn doesn’t complain or move, just eats his food and watches the movie. 

“Yeah, they’re gone now,” Puck agrees as the movie continues. “You need any more of our food?”

“Nah, I’m cool,” Finn says. 

Kurt puts down his empty container after a few more moments pass, and he glances at Puck. Puck is pressed snugly against Finn’s side, his own container abandoned, and Kurt mirrors that position. “What do you think so far, Finn?” Kurt asks. 

“It’s uh. Very... there’s a lot of sex in this movie,” Finn says.

“Did you want something different on, then?” Kurt says. 

“No, if this is what you want to watch, that’s fine.”

“If you think it sucks, just tell us,” Puck says, his voice almost muffled.

“No, it’s good, it’s good,” Finn says. “If you don’t want to watch it, though, you can put on whatever.”

“We’re good,” Kurt says, leaning his head against Finn’s shoulder. They watch the movie more or less in silence for awhile, Puck and Kurt pressed against Finn’s sides, until they reach the scene with all three of them. 

“Oh shit,” Finn says softly, like he doesn’t even realize he’s saying it.

Kurt reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. “What is it, Finn?”

“Huh?” Finn says, blinking at Kurt a few times. “Nothing! It’s nothing. I didn’t— you can restart the movie, it’s cool.”

Kurt doesn’t move his hand, though; he lifts his head and looks straight at Finn. “No, go ahead.”

Finn shakes his head rapidly. “I just didn’t realize it was that kind of movie.”

“It’s not porn,” Puck says from Finn’s other side. “It just has sex in it.”

“I didn’t realize it had that kind of sex, I guess,” Finn says. “But you can start it again, that’s fine.”

“Did you like it?” Kurt asks quietly.

“It’s— you can press play again, Kurt,” Finn answers. 

“It’s just a question, Finn.” Kurt puts his head back on Finn’s shoulder. “I’m just curious.”

“There’s only like fifteen minutes left or whatever,” Finn says evasively. “We can just finish the movie and talk about it later or whatever, right?”

“I think K wants to talk about it now,” Puck says, sounding amused. 

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt agrees.

“What is this? The Spanish interrogation?” Finn demands. “It’s just a movie. I’m just watching a movie, ok? I like it fine, so can we just, you know, watch the movie?”

“I just wanted to know,” Kurt says. “We can finish it anytime tonight.”

“Yeah, like now,” Finn says. “I don’t understand why all the questions. I feel like whatever I say, it’s gonna be the wrong answer, so let’s just, just watch the movie!”

“There’s no wrong answer,” Kurt says hurriedly. “It’s just a little different. So we were curious.”

“Yes, ok?” Finn blurts. “I liked it. I liked it, ok? So can we just finish the movie now?”

“Might be fun,” Puck says. “I mean... in theory or whatever.”

“It could be,” Kurt agrees. 

“Yeah, I dunno, maybe,” Finn says slumping down a little more on the sofa. “Probably Brittany would be into it if, you know, that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Don’t think either of us were thinking of any girls, dude.”

“Well, I don’t know what you’re thinking!” Finn says. “You said it might be fun, so I don’t know!”

“The three-part. Not the specific configuration or whatever.” Puck snorts. “Wasn’t thinking about speaking Spanish either.”

“Oh. Yeah. I don’t— maybe, yeah,” Finn says. “I haven’t ever really, you know. Thought about it or anything.”

“No?” Kurt hums to himself. “That’s too bad.”

“I haven’t even gotten past second base with Rachel, so...” Finn shrugs. “It’s not like that, like, relevant or whatever.”

“Do you want to?” Puck asks bluntly. 

“Get past second base?”

“Yeah, sure. That. Think about the threesome part. Any of it.”

“Oh. Yeah, well, uh.” Finn blushes a deep crimson. “It was hot, ok? I didn’t— it’s not—” 

“What’s not?” Kurt asks. “Talk to us?”

“I’m not supposed to think that was hot,” Finn admits. “And I’m probably not supposed to think about threesomes, either.”

“Why not?” Kurt asks. “You did think it was hot. And we’re all thinking about threesomes right now.”

Puck chuckles. “All three of us.”

“I’ve got a girlfriend. I’ve got Rachel. And... I’m just not supposed to think that was hot.”

“Hmm, well, you have two options as far as the first thing goes. As for the second—says who?” Kurt shrugs. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not— because they’re _guys_!” Finn says. “And I’m not supposed to think it’s hot when it’s two guys. Or any number of guys. I’m _not_.”

“There’s nothing wrong with thinking it’s hot, though,” Puck says. “I mean, no one’s going to come after you for not doing what you’re supposed to do. Or doing things you think you’re not supposed to.”

“ _Straight_ ally, Puck,” Finn says, starting to sound slightly panicky. “That means _straight_.”

“Not exactly straight police.”

“It’s just a movie,” Finn insists. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Just a movie, I mean,” Kurt says very softly. 

“I don’t understand. I don’t understand what’s going on, you guys,” Finn says, sounding even more panicked. “I’m really, _really_ confused.”

“Stop thinking for a moment,” Kurt says soothingly. “If you stop analyzing, what do you _want_ to do?”

“I don’t know!”

“Do you want to feel good?” Puck asks. 

“I don’t even know how I’m supposed to answer that question!” Finn says.

Puck shrugs. “With the answer you feel?”

“I don’t even know what you’re asking me!” 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Kurt asks, biting his lip.

“I have a girlfriend,” Finn says quietly. 

“Pretend you don’t for a minute. Do you want to go upstairs?” Kurt repeats. 

“I’m not supposed to want that,” Finn answers.

“But you do,” Puck says, and it’s not really a question. Finn’s eyebrows knit together, and he looks around the room almost wildly for a few moments, but finally he closes his eyes and nods his head. 

Kurt picks up one of Finn’s hands and rubs his thumb along the back of it. “So if we all do, why not?”

“What about Rachel?” Finn asks.

“Well.” Kurt pauses. “You could forget about her for a little while. Or you could make it slightly more honorable.”

“Shit. I don’t know what to do. Fuck, this is crazy,” Finn mutters to himself, his shoulders sagging and his head dropping. 

“Maybe a little,” Kurt concedes, almost laughing. “But we’re all crazy together.”

Finn lifts his head again, looking in Kurt’s eyes with a pleading expression. “Tell me what to do, Kurt. Everything makes more sense when you tell me what I’m supposed to do.”

“Come upstairs. We’ll—you can decide what to do about everything else later.”

Finn exhales slowly and some of the tension leaves his shoulders. “Ok. Ok, that’s what I’ll do.”

Puck grins at him and grabs his other hand. “C’mon.”

Finn stands and lets the two of them lead him upstairs and into Kurt’s bedroom. “Take your shirt off, Finn,” Kurt says quietly. 

Finn’s blush returns, but he pulls his shirt over his head and lets it drop to the floor, moving his arms slightly in front of his chest as he stands there awkwardly. 

Puck steps close to him, and smiles a little before speaking. “Can I kiss you?”

“Like when we were little,” Finn says, and then looks surprised at what he just said. 

Puck’s grin widens. “Hadn’t thought about that in a long time. Maybe not just like that.”

“I’m taller than you now.”

“Not just that,” Puck says with a laugh.

“Ok,” Finn says. Puck puts one hand on the back of Finn’s neck and kisses him slowly as Kurt watches. Puck deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling back. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Finn says, breathlessly. “Yeah, that’s... yeah, ok.”

Puck grins. “Good.” He steps back slightly and Kurt steps forward, putting both arms around Finn’s neck and kissing him. Finn’s kiss is tentative at first, almost shy, and Kurt pulls on Finn’s neck, pressing his lips more firmly to Finn’s. Finn’s lips part, and Kurt slides his tongue into Finn’s mouth. Kurt moves one of his hands to Finn’s and then guides Finn’s hand to Puck’s cock before doing the same with Finn’s other hand and Kurt’s cock. 

Finn startles and pulls his mouth away from Kurt’s slightly, looking wild-eyed. “Does this mean I’m gay?” Finn asks quietly. “If I like this, is that what it means?”

“Shhh,” Kurt says softly. “We’ll think about all of that later, okay? Just enjoy right now.”

“It’s ok?” Finn asks. “It’s all ok?”

“Everything’s okay,” Kurt agrees, and he can see Puck nodding as well. 

“But... _why_ , Kurt? Everything seems perfect with you guys.” Finn looks over at Puck. “Why would you want to mess it up with me?”

“Nothing’s messed up,” Puck says. “It’s just...an addition or something.”

Kurt shrugs. “Because we want you.”

“But _why_?” Even though Finn continues asking questions, he doesn’t pull his hands away from where Kurt placed them. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Puck responds. “There’s not a good reason why we wouldn’t.”

If anything, Finn looks even more confused, and turns his head back towards Kurt. “But why now?”

“We were talking,” Kurt tries to explain. “And you’re—you’re our constant.”

“Your constant what?’

“No, just constant. Our unchanging thing, I guess you could say.”

“Good unchanging?” Finn asks.

“Definitely good,” Puck says. 

“I dunno, maybe it’s not good if I’m the thing that never changes,” Finn says.

“It’s like one of those things a ship has. Or a boat.” Puck frowns momentarily. “Not a compass, though.”

Finn’s brow furrows. Kurt shakes his head at Puck. “I don’t think you’re helping, baby.”

“At least he knows he’s not magnetized!”

“Now I’m confused again,” Finn confesses. 

“We can count on you,” Kurt tries to explain. “Not constant like you’re stagnant.”

“So I _didn’t_ make your hats smell weird!”

Kurt shakes his head. “Just kiss us again!”

Finn looks slightly startled, but he does immediately kiss Kurt again, pressing his mouth to Kurt’s more firmly. Kurt puts his hands in Finn’s hair, holding his head there, and pushes forward with his hips, into Finn’s hand. Finn makes a noise into Kurt’s mouth and his hand presses against Kurt’s cock through his pants. Puck pushes against Finn, too, putting his mouth to Finn’s neck and ear. Kurt pulls back and nudges Puck. 

“Do you want to sit down, Finn?”

Finn nods his head minutely, his eyes wide, and Kurt notices he’s trembling slightly. Kurt tugs him towards the bed, and Puck settles on Finn’s other side. “We want you,” Puck says after a moment of silence. “Trust us?”

Finn nods again, the smallest movement of his head. Puck pulls Finn towards him, kissing him very softly and then immediately, Kurt can see Puck’s tongue running along Finn’s lips. Finn’s eyes close as he opens his mouth against Puck’s. Puck deepens the kiss, running one hand down Finn’s chest before stopping it just above Finn’s waistband. Finn’s eyebrows knit together again and his breathing becomes more rapid, but he doesn’t pull away from Puck or move either of his hands away. 

Puck kisses him for a moment longer and then pulls back, barely enough to speak. “Can I?”

Finn’s eyes open and dart to Kurt, and Kurt nods minutely. “Yeah,” Finn says softly. Puck grins and unfastens Finn’s jeans, sliding his hand inside. Puck’s hand curls and Kurt can watch his arm move slowly, dragging up and down. 

“Good?” Kurt asks Finn. Finn makes a quiet whimpering sound and nods, eyes closing again. Kurt leans forward, kissing Finn while Puck keeps moving his hand, and Kurt rests his forehead against Finn’s with a little smile. “Still feels good?”

Finn nods again and moves his lips, though it takes a second try before he gets out the word, “Yes.”

“There’s something I’d like to do for you,” Kurt continues. “Okay?”

“Ok,” Finn whispers. 

“Lie back?” Kurt suggests. Finn starts to tremble again, but he nods and lies back against the bed. Kurt pulls Finn’s jeans off, then his boxers, and runs a hand along Finn’s hip. “Just relax and let go,” Kurt whispers, leaning over and taking the tip of Finn’s cock into his mouth. 

“Kurt?” Finn says. “I’m kind of scared. And confused.”

Kurt pauses, kissing near the base of Finn’s cock after he pulls back. “It’s okay. We’re right here and we’re going to make you feel good. It’ll make sense later. Okay?”

“Is— is there something I’m supposed to be doing?”

“Enjoy yourself,” Puck says with a laugh. “How about I keep kissing you while K does his thing?” 

Finn nods, and tilts his head up to meet Puck’s as Puck props himself up on the bed with one arm, the other hand resting on Finn’s chest. Kurt nods to himself and puts his mouth back on Finn’s cock, taking a little more of it into his mouth than before. Finn’s hips buck up involuntarily, and Kurt opens his mouth wider, his hands on Finn’s hips. Finn’s fingers brush against the back of Kurt’s head gently before sliding into his hair, cupping the back of his head. 

Kurt moves one hand to the base of Finn’s cock, wrapping his fingers around Finn and slowly moving his hand as he moves his mouth. He can hear Puck take a deep breath and Kurt opens his eyes just enough to watch Puck’s head move lower, to Finn’s chest. Finn’s other hand is on the back of Puck’s head, and when Puck flicks his tongue across one of Finn’s nipples, Finn yelps and bucks his hips again. 

Kurt pulls back enough to say “Do that again, baby,” and then takes Finn back into his mouth, moving a little faster than before. Puck laughs and moves his mouth to Finn’s other nipple, this time tugging up on it with his mouth. Finn’s hips lift off the bed as he makes a series of high-pitched yelps, and Kurt grins.

“I’m just going to keep doing that,” Puck announces.

“Oh, fuck,” Finn says, sounding strained. 

“Yes,” Kurt manages, sliding back and nodding his head. “I like those noises.” Kurt slides his lips lower than before, his tongue pressing against Finn’s cock, and he wonders how long it will take for them to send Finn over the edge, because he suspects the answer is ‘not long’. 

Finn’s fingers tighten in Kurt’s hair, and he arches his back, making more of the high-pitched sounds, though this time they’re interspersed with squeaked “fuck!”s and “oh my god!”s. Kurt drops his free hand to Finn’s balls and moves his mouth faster, and Finn yells as he starts to come, gripping Kurt’s hair tightly. Kurt keeps his mouth on Finn, swallowing and then licking until Finn goes completely limp, still whining quietly. Kurt pulls back and crawls up to lie down at Finn’s side, mirroring Puck’s position. 

“That was awesome,” Puck says, sounding pleased. 

“Yes.” Kurt smiles. “It was. Finn?”

Finn responds with a positive-sounding whiny noise, barely nodding his head. His eyes are still closed, and Kurt kisses the corner of Finn’s mouth. 

“So beautiful,” Kurt says quietly. “So responsive, so good.”

Finn smiles almost shyly, and his face flushes, the pink creeping slowly down his chest. “I’m not beautiful,” he says. 

“You don’t really want to argue with K, do you?” Puck asks. 

“No?” Finn says. 

“Good choice,” Puck says with a grin. 

“Yes.” Kurt shrugs one shoulder. “It is a good choice. This was a good choice.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees faintly. The hand that had been on Kurt’s head comes to rest lightly on Kurt’s back, and Finn runs his fingertips across the fabric of Kurt’s shirt. 

“So...” Kurt trails off. “Would you want...this? Not this-this exactly, but.”

“This-this was _really_ awesome,” Finn says, still stroking Kurt’s back with his fingertips. 

Kurt giggles. “I mean, not _just_ this-this.”

“I don’t know. What happens now?” Finn asks. 

“That’s up to you.” Puck shrugs a little. “Like Kurt said, if you want this—but we’re not going to pressure you. Much.”

“I liked it. A lot. Like, a _lot_ ,” Finn says. 

“Is there a ‘but’ coming after that?” Kurt asks cautiously. 

“Is that... a joke?” Finn asks, sounding confused. 

“A joke?” Kurt pokes Finn’s side. “No. I mean, were you getting ready to say ‘but no’ or ‘but I don’t think this will work’ or some other phrase beginning with ‘but’.”

“No. I thought you meant ‘butt’ like butts.”

Kurt and Puck snicker for a moment, and Kurt shakes his head. “No. Not this time.”

“So?” Puck asks. “Liking it isn’t really an answer.”

“Do I have to go to PFLAG and tell them I’m not a straight ally anymore?”

“Does _anyone_ have to tell PFLAG anything?” Puck responds. “No.”

“But since I liked it, doesn’t that kinda mean I’m a liar if I keep saying I’m a straight ally, though?” Finn says. “I don’t want to be a liar. And I did like it a lot.”

“You could just say you’re an ally,” Kurt says slowly. “Most people wouldn’t question that. And it can mean whatever you want it to mean.”

“Ok,” Finn says. “So, what was the question, again?”

“If you want this,” Kurt answers.

“Yes,” Finn says. “Wait, it’s ok to want this, right? I mean, what about, you know. The two of you? You have a whole _thing_ and I don’t— I might get in the way. I might mess things up. I might— oh, shit, I still have a girlfriend!”

Kurt presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. “We can fix that last one. And we mean—the three of us. A thing.”

“Is there a thing for three people? That’s not just a sex thing?”

“We haven’t figured a word out for it yet, but it seems like there should be one out there,” Puck answers. “Give me more time with Google.”

“But you guys, you worked so hard to get together and have everything be perfect,” Finn says. “Doesn’t this mess it up? Don’t I kinda... throw things off?”

“In what way?” Kurt asks. “I mean, yes, three of us is going to be more complicated to explain to other people.”

“But that’s just other people. Fuck ‘em,” Puck suggests.

“But I’m not gay,” Finn argues. “At least, I don’t think I’m gay. I don’t fit in with your gay stuff! And... and what if you get tired of this three people thing, and then you want to get rid of me, and then I’m, I don’t know. Really sad!”

“You’d be sad if you didn’t try it, too,” Puck says. 

“And there’s all the other letters. If it’s important to you to identify in some way.”

“This is all really complicated and confusing!” Finn says. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Let’s take it one step at a time?” Kurt suggests. “The three of us. And... breaking up with Rachel. We don’t need you to tell anyone if you don’t want to, but staying with her wouldn’t be fair to anyone.”

“I really do love her,” Finn says. He sounds sad, or regretful, at least. “But you know we only ever were going to get back together for the rest of high school. It’s not like either one of us were planning on forever or anything. And... I don’t think she really wants me like this, not in this same way.”

“So worry about the other stuff a little later. That’s a lot to change at once,” Puck says. “Like K said. One step at a time.”

“Ok,” Finn says. “I’ll talk to her later. Tomorrow, maybe?”

“Not too long,” Kurt insists. “By Monday.”

“Ok, by Monday,” Finn agrees. “Is there anything else I need to do?”

“Let us know if we’re doing anything that makes you uncomfortable. Physically, I mean. We might rush you without meaning to,” Kurt explains. 

“Ok. I’m not sure what counts as rushing, since it’s not like, you know, any of my girlfriends ever...” Finn shrugs. “I don’t have a— that thing. Kurt, you know that thing. The one that makes me think about having a pair of something.”

“A rubric?” Kurt asks. 

“No, not the thing for essays. The other one.”

“A pair of something,” Kurt muses. “Oh. A paradigm?”

“Is that how you say it? I always thought it was ‘para-diggum’, but I only ever saw it in books,” Finn confesses. “But yeah, that thing. I don’t have a paradigm for relationship speed.”

“Just go with your gut, dude,” Puck says. “If it feels weird, just tell us.”

“Ok,” Finn says. “It all feels kinda weird, though. But also kinda... not weird, I guess? It kind of a little bit makes sense, too.”

“Weird in a ‘this is wrong’ kind of way, then.” Puck shrugs. 

“Yes,” Kurt agrees. “And it does make sense. We all—fit. We fit together.”

“I mean, me and Puck,” Finn says. “Since we were in first grade. And you... I mean, you’re _you_.”

“I’m going to take that as a lovely compliment,” Kurt says with a giggle, and he pushes himself up enough to kiss Finn. “But exactly. We’ll make this work.”

“Ok. If you say it will work, it’ll work,” Finn says. 

“Yep.” Puck shifts, one arm moving to rest on Finn’s chest. “Exactly.”

“Are we resting now?” Kurt asks, tracing his finger along Finn’s collarbone. 

“I’m not tired or anything,” Finn says. 

“Well, no one said anything about _sleeping_ ,” Kurt points out. He lifts his head and looks at Finn. “Did you have a suggestion?”

“I don’t even know what suggestions I could make,” Finn says. 

Puck grins. “Be creative. We’re not exactly knowledgeable about the possibilities with three, either.”

“Yeah, but I’ve only ever— the once. And that was with Santana, so...”

“I think that’s why Puck was suggesting the creativity.” Kurt laughs. “I suddenly understand those games I saw at that store.”

“What kind of games?” Puck asks, raising both eyebrows. 

“They involved cards,” Kurt says slowly, waiting to see if either of the other two pick up on what, exactly, the games were.

“You want to play card games?” Finn asks. 

“Not that kind of card game. Not that kind of store, actually,” Kurt admits. 

“So, what kind of cards, then?” Finn says. 

“Two decks,” Kurt explains. “Though one had a few more things that were repeated. One deck told you what to touch; the other what you were using to touch—hands, lips...” he trails off and raises an eyebrow. “See? Not quite the usual card game.”

“Oh,” Finn says, and his face flushes again. 

“I think I’ll forego picking up a copy for your Christmas stocking, though,” Kurt continues. “Unless you wanted to explain it to Dad and Carole.”

“I don’t want to explain _any_ of this to Burt and Mom!” Finn says, looking somewhat panicked. “Mom used to get upset if I hugged Puck too much!”

“I never understood that,” Puck grumbles. “I’m not horrible to hug.”

“No, you’re awesome to hug. I used to love hugging you,” Finn says. “I wanted to hug you all the time, but that was too much hugging, according to my mom.”

“That’s bizarre,” Kurt says. “And no, you don’t have to explain anything to them. That’s probably best.”

“So... what happens now?” Finn asks.

“We can stay here until a little bit before Dad and Carole get back,” Kurt says thoughtfully, “and tomorrow we can—something. I can’t remember what tomorrow is anymore. And on Sunday after people work, we’ll just...be.”

“We’ll stay here just like this?” Finn asks. “They’ll be gone for a while still, right?”

“They should be. I told Dad to take Carole out to eat. In Dayton. And then to see a movie.”

“You asked what movie, didn’t you, blue eyes?”

Kurt grins. “I did. Unless they skipped the movie, we’ve got about three hours still.”

“That’s a long time,” Finn says.

“I couldn’t convince Dad that he should take her to Cincinnati,” Kurt says, giggling.

“Still, that’s three hours. We could, uh. Finish our movie?” Finn says.

“We could do that anytime,” Puck says. “I mean, not _any_ , but you know Burt and Carole would hear the Spanish and tune it out.”

“So, what are we gonna do, then?” Finn asks.

“Hmm. You could kiss us more,” Kurt says, smiling slightly. Finn smiles, too, and rolls towards Kurt, kissing him once before turning towards Puck and kissing him. 

Puck grins. “Yeah, something like that.”


End file.
